Bleached Blonde
by Boobear-loves-Hazza
Summary: Draco does -not- like being called a "Bleached Blonde" especially not by that Ginger Bitch. Drarry and a bit of Ginny bashing I guess. If this is not your cup of tea please don't read, but if it is please enjoy reading and leave some reviews? :D


**Title:** Bleached Blonde [and Ginger Bitch]

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Draco does _not_ like being called a "Bleached Blonde" especially not by that Ginger Bitch.

**Warnings: **Ginny bashing, boyxboy, established-relationship [Drarry]

**If I see you have favorited this story (which a lot of you have) I'm gonna hunt you down and squeeze a review out of you! Nah, just kidding but it'd be nice if you could take the time to review too. :)**

**This idea is from a scene in a RP I have with my friend** _xDemoiselleGothique. _**Thank you for being an awesome friend Kristy :3**

**Now enjoy, or whatever. ;D**

* * *

**_Bleached Blonde and Ginger Bitch_**

* * *

2nd year.

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. Draco and Harry had decided to learn for the Potions test tomorrow. Well, Harry was doing the learning and Draco the tutoring.

"So after the Flobberworm Muscus I...like...mix in the Lavender sprigs and-"

"No, Harry. You mix the Lavender sprigs in after the Valerian sprigs and they came before the Flobberworm Muscus." Draco giggled.

The Raven blushed, "I knew that. But thanks for reminding me again."

Draco smiled and listened to his boyfriend explaining the Amortentia Potion, correcting him if needed. Everything was just fine until a certain red-haired girl entered the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was the only one who had not taken the news of Harry and Draco dating well. She and Pansy had thrown a fit, Pansy couldn´t believe that Draco actually was gay and didn´t tell her, while Ginny was just mad that she couldn´t get Harry.

"What is _that_ doing here?" she asked, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin.

Ginny had avoided Harry and Draco since she found out last week. Harry looked up from his potions book. He was about to say something to Ginny but Draco´s mouth was faster than Harry´s brain.

"Did you just refer to me as _that_?" Draco asked glaring at her.

"Indeed I did. What are you going to do about it, Bleached Blonde?" she asked glaring back. Harry glared at her. If looks could kill...

Draco stood up from the couch and sneered at her, "I am _not_ fucking bleached, Ginger Bitch!"

Ginny practically seethed with anger. "I am proud of my hair color! Besides no one has hair like yours anyway! Only porn stars do!  
You´re a whore Malfoy!" the girl spat venomously.

Draco could have just hexed her into oblivion but instead he tackled her to the ground and slapped her full in the face, "I am _not_ a whore either!"

Harry could only stare wide-eyed. He didn´t know what he was supposed to do. Was he even supposed to do anything at all? Or should he let Draco handle her?

"You stole my boyfriend!" she squeaked. "That´s not true." the blonde hissed.

"It is and you know it´s true!" She said, then she lowered her voice slightly. "He only left me because he had the crazy idea that he _might_ be gay and that he _might_ have more fun with you in bed. You´re only a sex toy to him." she whispered smugly.

With that said she pushed Malfoy off of her and pinned him to the floor, one of her hands tugging on his hair. Hard. Draco was surprised that the Weasley girl was actually quite strong. He struggled to get her off but she only pulled harder on his hair, effectively making him wince in pain.

Harry stood up and growled dangerously low in his throat, "Ginny! Stop that!"

Draco was of course stronger though and stood back up, as did Ginny.

She glared at him fiercly, "He'll end things with you as soon as he gets bored and then he'll come back to me because, he's going to realise that he's better off with _me_."

Draco glared at her and was about to tell her that she could go fuck herself, but she just slapped him in the face, leaving an angry red imprint of her hand on Draco´s pale cheek. She huffed and turned on her heel and walked off. Harry quickly went over to Draco.

He gently turned Draco´s head to the side, "Does it hurt?" _'Stupid question, of course it does'_ Harry mentally scolded himself.

Draco shook his head, "No it´s fine."

Harry gave him a look that clearly said that he knew he was lying.

The blonde sighed. "Maybe it hurts a bit."

The other boy kissed his cheek softly, "Better, Barbie?"

Draco blushed at the pet name and hugged his boyfriend. "Mmm~ Thank you." he smiled.

The Raven hugged him back, "Don´t let that bitch get to you, okay?"

Draco´s smile faltered a bit, "I-I won´t, but Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I´m not only a toy to you, right?"

Harry´s eyes narrowed, "Did she say that? I swear I´m going to Avada Kedavra her arse!" Then he said in a softer voice, "Of course you´re not a toy to me Draco. I love you for who you are and not your looks or whatever."

"That´s good because I´d have to Avada Kedavra your arse otherwise." Draco smirked, then he added with a light blush (because he would never get used to hearing or saying it), "...and I love you too."

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

_Okay I know it probably sucks._

_I know my English is quite horrible._

_And I know this is really not good at all._

_But please review if you liked it? :3_

_I´d appreciate it if you did._


End file.
